I'm in Dragon Ball? WAIT WHAT!
by Kmononoke957
Summary: ON HIATUS After the Z fighters left a month ago, I'm still rendered blind. But before a certain someone's certain birthday, I am suddenly in the world of Dragon Ball! When will this end? Self-Insertion Warning!
1. Aaaand I'm still blind

**HOLY MOLY! After a long time, I finally upload a new story! And a sequel nonetheless! Anyways, I'm so sorry for the delay, I have been so busy with high school, and an injury to my thumb :'D. Thank you guys so much for your patience!**

 **P.S, I am also sorry for this chapter being so short.**

* * *

A month had passed since the Z fighters returned to their 'dimension'.

Apparently there was a 'portal' on the top of a mountain near our house, and all they had to do was jump off the mountain, and fly into it. I was sad since I couldn't watch them go, but I was glad I was there.

I was able to do most things that 'normal' people could do. I was able to navigate through my house without smacking into any tables (most of the time), I could write and draw, but it would look like my dad had attempted Pictionary, and I had fun volunteering at the petting zoo and doing other things.

Today was August 14th, and for some reason, I could tell that my family was antsy about something. I can't explain it, but I am actually really good at telling if someone is lying or not, and when I asked about what's bugging them, they would just wave it off.

I knew they were lying, but I didn't think much of it.

As I was listening to music, Ricca came into the room. "Hey, let's go for a walk."

Puzzled, I tilted my head, my headphones flopping off. "Why..?" Ricca never, and I mean NEVER asked me if I wanted to do something.

"Just come okay?" Ricca's voice to an irritated edge. "And bring your gi and a few Clif bars." I 'eeped' and went downstairs to my room with my trusty cardboard tube in my right hand. I use that tube to feel around, much like how a blind person uses a cane. Most people would think that spending my entire life in this house, I would have the place memorized. I'm not in that category.

I went over to my dresser, hitting my toe on the doorframe first, and opened one of the drawers, and pulled out the gi. I traced my hand over it, as if I was stroking a cat. It was nice and soft. I also pulled out the Piccolo style shoes, and stuffed the uniform into a small bag.

After struggling up the stairs (and falling on my face, embarrassingly enough), I went over to the kitchen pantry and got four Clif bars; two for each of us, I knew they were Clif bars by the shape. I also got a bottle of water.

Pulling on my sneakers, and bringing a light jacket just in case, we both walked out the door. Ricca held my arm, and led me to somewhere.

We were silent on the way there, the only sounds being Ricca telling me whether to cross or not. We were going uphill, steep enough and long enough that my legs were sore after a little while.

After minutes that I lost count of, we stopped. I was confused and feeling quite lost. Ricca stepped away, putting down a heavyish bag of some sort with a _thump_.

"Give everyone my regards. See you later."

I faced her voice. "Wait, wha-" A hand struck the back of my head, and soon, (0.5 seconds) I was out cold. I never knew what hit me.

* * *

I caught my sister's body before she hit the ground. I turned to see who knocked her out; he wore a dark purple gi, a turban, and a billowing white cape.

"I sure hope the surgery goes well," I said as he picked Kana up. "We've been planning this for months."

The man looked at me and gave a smile. "Yeah, I hope so too."

With that, he grabbed the pre-packed bag, and flew through a portal.


	2. In another dimension!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's Chapter number TWO! This chapter is slightly longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, OR SUPER Or GT! AND I also don't own Wings of Fire, as it is mentioned in the chapter!**

* * *

When I came back to the world of awareness, my head was throbbing like hell.

I clutched my head and cursed inwardly. What the heck had happened? And why did Ricca say, "Give everyone my regards"?

I was so confused as to where I currently was. I was on a bed of some sort, and it smelled different from my house. I tried to remember anything that could give me clues. When we stopped, Ricca had put down a heavy bag of some sort, maybe a backpack? But why a backpack?

I don't know why, but it was a bit hard to breath, kind of like when you're underwater, your lungs compress or tighten or something. I was getting deja vu for some reason, and-

The door opened with a soft creak. I turned my head towards the sound.

"So, you're awake! Good!" A voice said. He kind of sounded like-

"Dende..?" I asked hesitantly. "I-Is that you?"

"Yeah, it sure is." He replied. His footstep came close, and he put a reassuring hand on the bed. "How do you feel? I wish Piccolo didn't have to knock you out that way, but, I assume you know how he is." He chuckled.

"Wait, am I on the Lookout? Am I in your guy's _world_?!"

"Yes, that's correct."

I blinked my still blind eyes. Why exactly was I here for?

As if reading my train of thought, Dende said, "I bet you're confused on why you're here, yes?"

I nodded. "No one back home warned me about this at all."

"Well, you're going to be getting a surgery on your optic nerves, which is how you turned blind. Your optic nerves were most likely damaged, and I'm fairly sure that the surgery is very expensive to cover, not to mention your insurance probably wouldn't cover much."

I blinked in disbelief. Dende knew what insurance was? Well, he _was_ the guardian of Earth after all.

"So," Dende continued. "Bulma has decided to do the surgery for you, free of charge."

"Wait, really?! I won't be blind in the matter of a few days?!" I excitedly asked.

"That's right." A new voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hi Piccolo." Dende said. "You arrived just in time." The older namekian grunted in response.

"So, how am I going to get to Capsule Corp.?" I asked. I already kind of knew the answer. "Are we flying there?"

"That's right kid." Piccolo said. "And we're going right now."

" _Oh boy."_ I thought. I instantly remembered the last time I tried flying; I ended up crashing into a tree, then Vegeta had to carry me back home, and I had thrown up on the grumpy prince.

"Your surgery is actually going to be in a couple of hours, so you two should probably hurry on down to Bulma's." Dende said, taking his hand off the mattress and walking off to do his godly duties.

When he left, I slid off the bed and tugged on my shoes. Piccolo gave me my semi-heavy backpack and the bag with my gi in it, and led me outside. Once we got outside, I was beginning to wonder how we would get down near the ground. I hated descending (since it made me feel like my brain was floating out of my head), and landing was hard enough when I was still able to see.

"So," I started. "How are we going to get there?"

"Fly obviously." Piccolo rumbled.

I took a deep breath. I began to concentrate the energy flow of my ki down to my feet. I began to lift off the ground. Soon, I was about maybe a meter off the tiles of the Lookout. Focusing on the direction of Piccolo, I floated forwards beside him.

"Try not to get lost." He said. His energy went downwards, heading towards the ground. I huffed a breath and followed, albeit slowly and cautiously.

Flying around and not being able to see was very scary to say the least. You never really know what's in front of you, or if there's anything in front of your for that matter. Honestly, I felt a lot like Tamarin, from the Wings of Fire franchise. She's a blind RainWing who had to learn to fly and navigate in her jungle home. If I remember correctly, she memorised her entire village.

Going down was the hardest thing for me to do. I couldn't really tell how fast I was lowering myself, or how low I was to the ground. Eventually, I guess I took too long, since Piccolo started muttering in impatience and took me by the hand to the correct altitude.

The rest of the flight was pretty easy, just keep moving forwards. I was actually able to go quite quickly, one annoying thing though, was my hair going into my eyes. I kept my eyes closed for the rest of the flight.

Soon, I began feeling the energy of Vegeta spiking in the distance; he was probably in the gravity chamber training. A few minutes later, we were hovering over what I assumed was Capsule Corp.

I nervously rearranged my backpack to a more comfortable position. "Can you help me get down? Or tell me how far away from the ground I am?"

"Fine." His energy went downwards with an audible whoosh. Jeez! I wouldn't be surprised if he just did a freefall!

Letting out a deep breath, I began my descent, slowly. I kind of felt like I was a hummingbird, timidly going down to drink from a flower. Anyways, my stomach felt like it was doing flips, my anxiety was acting up.

My anxiety acts up for the weirdest reasons: If I catch wind of fire drills, earthquake drills, and performances that I participate in, and if I go outside to shop by myself or something, my anxiety will instantly be " _Oh no! You could die today! I'm gonna screw you up so you don't have to risk anything!"._ It was really irritating.

"You're getting close to the ground." Piccolo's voice made me stop what I was doing, and listen. "Spread your legs to shoulder width and bend your legs slightly. Slowly continue down." He said below me.

"Okay." I muttered. I did what he said, and continued downwards. My feet touched the ground, and I stumbled forwards because my legs felt weak and were shaking with excitement.

"I did it!" I squealed. I jumped around and flailed my arms around, tossing my other bag away carelessly. I made it ten minutes from the Lookout to Capsule Corp.!

Piccolo didn't say anything, but I think he shook his head at my ridiculous little happy dance. He walked over and put a hand on my back, ending my dance and steering me inside the building. Once we got inside, Piccolo got me a chair to sit on, and told me to wait there until he came back. So, to entertain myself, I decided to rummage through my backpack.

I had a bit of trouble opening the zipper, probably because of the bag being stuffed with a lot of stuff. As soon as I did get it open, a soft, fuzzy object made contact with my hand. With a rush of joy, I realized it was my stuffed sabretooth tiger, Stripes. I could never sleep without him even if I tried! The rest of the stuff was clothes, a few books, and a small bag filled with what I assumed were pads. I left Stripes out and put everything else back into the backpack.

Waiting patiently for the next little while, Piccolo finally came back, and I noticed someone with him, since there was the distinct clink of high heels.

"Kana, meet Bulma." He said.


	3. The Heiress of Capsule Corporation

**I'm sad.**

 **Not just me, the ENTIRE Dragon Ball community is sad. The voice actor for Bulma passed away, and I have no idea how they will replace her. R.I.P Hiromi Tsuru.**

 **But, I managed to scrape together the next chapter of the story at least. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Super, etc.**

* * *

Bulma. Bulma Briefs.

THE Bulma Briefs was standing most likely right in front of me.

Somehow I managed to stay kind of calm. I stood up to greet her. "Oh my gosh! Hi Miss Bulma, it's so great to meet you!" I held my hand out in front of me to shake hers. I was so excited to meet her! It's not everyday that you get to meet one of your favorite characters from your favorite show.

I heard a giggle and a hand slightly bigger than mine grasped mine and shook. "It's good to see you too. It's Kana right?" I nodded. "Okay, so you are my future patient. Do you understand the procedure that I will be doing?" She asked.

I shook my head. "The only things that I understand is One: You're putting me under anesthesia, Two: I'll have an IV in my arm, and Three: You'll be doing surgery to my…. optic nerves...?"

Bulma laughed. "Well, sort of. You do have a pretty good understanding of what's going to happen." I heard her settle herself in a chair across from me, and I sat back into my chair. "Basically, you were right in two parts. You will be put under anesthesia, then we'll get you prepped for surgery. An IV will be inserted into your arm, then-" Bulma did a very detailed explanation of the surgery. I couldn't remember most of it though.

I tend to zone out when someone chats like this, obviously it isn't on purpose, but it's something that I struggle with at school sometimes. If someone is talking for a really long time, it turns into background noise and I end up staring blankly at a wall or something until someone either says my name or nudges my shoulder.

"And then, in a few hours, maybe two to even six hours, you'll wake up. Don't worry if your eyes ache or anything, that's expected after nerve surgery. Obviously, you won't be able to take bandages off your eyes until you've gotten plenty of rest, and maybe after twenty four hours, maybe less, depending on how successful the surgery will go."

I blinked. "Got it." I nodded. I was only half-listening because I zoned out, but I think I got the gist of it.

Bulma rubbed her hands together. "Alright, you ready to prep for your eye surgery?"

I sighed. "As ready as I was for my black belt testing." Which roughly translated to 'throwing up, I'm so nervous, I'm going to do terribly'.

* * *

After our chat, Piccolo went to train, and Bulma led me to my room, where I put down my bags (and Stripes). Bulma told me that I didn't really need to change into a hospital gown or anything, but she insisted that I had a baggy t-shirt on, and that I removed all my jewelry just in case.

I took off all my bracelets, my necklace, and my earrings. As I took my necklace off, I rubbed my thumb over the eagle. I wondered what the colour of it was? Probably a peacock blue because of how warm it was. (If you guys read the prequel to this story, you would know that I always wear a pendant that has a mood shifting eagle and a small dreamcatcher). I shrugged at my own thoughts and placed my jewelry on a night stand.

Bulma opened the door and walked in. "Alright," She said. "So, we are all prepped for the surgery. I'm going to give you the anesthesia once we get you situated in the operating room, so I'm going to lead you there right now. Oh, and also, there's going to be some assistants coming into the room to help me out, so don't be surprised if you hear footsteps." I nodded in response, and she led me to the room.

My heart was hammering as my very-soon-to-be surgeon led me to the room where it would all change. **(A/N. I was about to the say room where it happens, but I held myself back ^.^)** A thousand possibilities were running in circles in my head. Would it really work? Would my eyes pop out of my skull after the surgery? Would I experience severe pain afterwards? Probably.

Bulma stopped after we had walked for a few minutes. She told me to lay down on a table, and I did as I was told obediently. The cool thing was, once I was laying on the table, the thing started to go upwards after I heard the click of a button or something. It was kind of like a dentist's chair. Neat!

"Seventy eight pounds." Bulma muttered. I realized that the table that I was on not only was used for operating, but also weighed the patients. Bulma tinkered with some settings, and the door opened and I heard footsteps. Most likely the other surgeons.

"Alright kiddo," Bulma said suddenly. "We're going to give you the anesthesia now." There was a rustling sound, and I mask was placed on my face. It took all of my willpower to not flinch, but I managed not to."Just take deep breaths into the mask and tell us if you start getting sleepy."

I followed her instructions, breathing deeply, inhaling the drug (haha). Sure enough, I began to feel woozy.

"I feel weeeeiiiiirrrrrdd." I slurred. I felt like Nik from the book Moon Chosen, when he drank a potion that acted like a laughing gas that put you to sleep. Some of the surgeons quietly laughed, and Bulma giggled as well.

"How do you feel? Besides weird, that is. " She asked.

I blinked heavy eyes. "Sleeeeepy."

"It's okay. Just let your eyes close. For now, just sleep." Bulma said with a soothing voice.

Unable to control the rest of my body, I closed my eyes, and slumber took me in with gentle arms.


	4. I can see!

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you guys had a good holiday season! I'm so sorry about how late this chapter was!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z/SUPER/ETC. I also don't own Hamilton, that belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda**

* * *

There was something tugging at my brain.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was maybe going to happen. I don't know, I just felt odd. Maybe it was the anesthesia, or something. It was on the tip of my nose!

But, since my brain was acting busy, I wasn't able to stay asleep. So, I found myself in the waking world. I couldn't see anything obviously, since my eyes had started healing and I had bandages over my eyes. I also noticed that I had probably tossed and turned in my sleep, since I couldn't find Stripes anywhere.

I shrugged. "Oh well. I'll find him later." I muttered.

I reached over to the night stand beside my bed and grabbed my earrings. _Click_ they went as I put them back on. I also grabbed my necklace, it making a tinkling sound as I lifted it over my head. I really never feel right without it on.

The door opened, and someone walked in. "Oh! Good afternoon!" Bulma said.

I smiled. "Good afternoon." I said groggily.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking to my bedside.

I put a hand to my head. My head was throbbing a bit. "My head and eyes hurt a bit."

"That's normal. By tomorrow your eyes should be much better, and you might be able to have a senzu bean and speed up the recovery." Bulma said. "Just to warn you, Be really careful with your eyes. Don't rub them and stuff like that. And when you take those bandages off tomorrow, just remember that you haven't seen light for a month, so you'll have some trouble seeing but I'll provide some sunglasses for you."

I nodded. "Thank you Bulma."

I could imagine her grinning. "Get some rest kiddo. See you tomorrow. I've got some party planning to do!" With that, she left the room, closing the door softly.

Yawning, I let my head hit the pillow. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **A while later...**

Oh crap.

I started up in my bed. Party planning?! Wait, what was the date again? The 14th? 15th?!

Was it Bulma's birthday in a few days?

Oh I'm such a idiot. That's what was bugging me earlier! BEERUS AND WHIS WERE COMING.

"Oh swizzle sticks." I said. "OH CRAP BASKETS. Everyone will freak out." Knowing this, I debated on telling the others, but I decided against it. Didn't want to worry them.

 _Well, I guess I'll help the chefs with pudding making._

The door opened, and someone popped in. Looking to the door, I think it was Bulma.

"Good morning!" She chirped. "How are ya today?"

"Good." I said. I stretched.

Today, we're going to take those bandages off." Bulma stated.

I could've sworn my eyes bugged out. "Really?!" I excitedly asked.

The owner of Capsule Corp. laughed. "That's right! I had Vegeta get the senzu bean from the cat Korin. I was thinking that after you have breakfast we could get it over and done with!"

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I said, nearly falling over. "Let me get changed." She laughed and went out the door and most likely guarded the door.

I quickly got dressed into some sweatpants and my hoodie. I said that I was decent to Bulma, and she led me to a table. I sat down.

"What would you like? Mom is making eggs and pancakes right now." Bulma said.

"Can I have some scrambled eggs?" I asked. "Oh, and some water?"

"Sure kiddo. Two eggs?" I nodded. She walked off.

As I was waiting, I fiddled with my sleeves, humming a tune as I did so. For some reason, Non Stop from Hamilton was stuck in my head. (It was going _non stop_ haha I'll stop now)

I started to mumble the lyrics. " _Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me, are you aware that we're making his'try? This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation, the Liberty behind deliberation."_ I kind of faded off, since I felt like someone was watching. I went back to fiddling with my hoodie strings.

A few minutes later, Bulma comes back and places a warm plate of freshly made eggs. I smell was making my mouth water! I clasped my hands in front of me and said: Itadakimasu . My mom is Japanese, and we always say this before we eat as a sign of respect to the animal and other things that we are about to have for a meal.

Anyways, the eggs were freaking GOOD. Miss Briefs was a really good cook, I know that I hadn't eaten for probably over twelve hours, but still!

I took my time eating, and occasionally took sips of my water. Within maybe ten minutes I had finished my meal and Bulma and I were walking to another room.

*So, right now," Bulma said. "We are in a dimly lit room so your eyes are able to adjust well to the light. You ready?"

I nodded. She handed me the senzu bean. I inhaled. Exhaled. Then popped the bean in my mouth. I cringed at the bitterness of the miracle worker. Yuck! Worse than Buckleys!

Amazingly, my head and eyes no longer had an ache, they felt… normal.

"Can I take off my bandages?" I asked.

"Sure. Just be careful of the light." She said.

With my hands shaking with excitement, I slowly unwrapped the bandages. I kept my eyes closed. Once the bandages were off, I opened my eyes.

I blinked. I blinked again. Everything looked beautiful! I saw Bulma, with a purple dress and a lime green scarf on. Everything was bright! It was so colourful!

I put a hand to my mouth. I felt like I was going to cry. I was so happy!

"I can see!" I happily squealed. I gave Bulma a hug, giving her with a million thank yous.

* * *

Bulma made me stay in the dim room for a little while, just so that I could get used to the light. Eventually, we made our way outside. I put on the sunglasses Bulma gave me as well. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was able to see. Everything was so beautiful!

Bulma snuck a peek at my expression and laughed. "Overwhelming?" She guessed.

I nodded. "Everything is just so pretty." I said.

She gave me a toothy grin. "I'm going to take you to our garden dome so you can get used to colours and the brightness. Oh, do you want to get some things from your room?"

"Oh yes please!" I said.

After taking a pit stop to get some books from my room (Wings of Fire yes!), we continued on to the garden. Eventually, we got to a glass door, and I saw a lot of green.

"Oh wow!" I whispered. It was very bright, almost like it had an artificial sun (which it probably did). There was so much plant life, it was like stepping into an oasis of magic!

Anyways, Bulma left me to my business while she went off to plan for her party. I walked to a copse of trees near a pond and dropped my books. I made myself comfy and began to read.

About an hour into reading, my eyes started to feel irritated. I put down my book and decided to take a walk. I walked around for about 5 minutes before noticing a nice field. (Man this garden is huge!). Then I thought that maybe I could practice some kata?

I kicked off my shoes and felt the grass between my toes. I giggled at the feeling, and I stepped to a clearing in front of the pond. I breathed in deeply, and announced my kata in my mind. _Enpi._

I began my kata, moving with little to no difficulty. It felt weird to do kata when being able to see. I closed my eyes for a second and tried moving. I felt in a way more comfortable doing kata this way. Anyways, I was halfway through the kata (with my eyes closed) when my foot slipped and I plummeted into the pond.

I yelped in surprise and fell into the water. I closed my eyes on impact, and just as I did, something bad happened. I remembered the time when I was blinded. I screamed underwater, and my stomach knotted up. Someone yanked me out of the water, and I recognized it as Vegeta. Great, did he shove me in?!

Another person came to the scene. I was in the middle of a panic attack, so I wasn't paying any attention to them, but I saw a flash of green and assumed that it was Piccolo. "What did you do Vegeta?"

A defiant snort. "I saw her doing some training, and she rolled her ankle and fell right in." A pause. "I have no clue how she managed to fall in, she was a meter away from the drop."

I felt really sick, and I went onto my hands and knees. My breathing became ragged, and I felt dizzy. A hand gently rubbed my back. "Deep breaths kid, calm down, you're okay." Piccolo said.

I shakily took a deep breath, and exhaled. I repeated this several times, and finally managed to calmed down. I was able to sit back down, and I looked apologetically at the two. "I'm sorry for burdening you two. Thanks for helping me." I said softly. I was still shaking from the memory of the battle with Freeza, but I tried to ignore it.

I noticed their eyes crinkling slightly in concern. I can read people like a book so I could tell that even Vegeta was slightly worried. Piccolo spoke up. "Are you sure you are alright? You're still shaking."

I sighed and nodded. I stood shakily up. My knees still shook, but I managed to stay upright. "Can you train me Piccolo? I want to see how well I can do with my sight."

The two stoic men exchanged glances. I could tell that Piccolo was hesitant, obviously not sure about the idea. "Alright." Piccolo said. "Grab your gi and come back."

I brightened and hurried off to my room to get changed. As I jogged, I couldn't help but think about my reaction to falling in the pond. My heart still was hammering in my chest from the experience.

 _Well, I'll make a mental note of it next time I decide to go to the pool._


End file.
